Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity
9 |totalstrength = 45,923 |avgstrength = 5,214 |totalnukes = 15 |score = 0.30 }} The Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity (CKE) is a Blue team alliance recently founded and devoted to rule by judicial officials and democratic principles. Charter The J-Day Proclamation Today is a great day for this newest of Confederations! In celebration of our Declaration of Existence, we hereby proclaim August 23 as Justice Day (J-Day), and make our place in this world official with a charter dedicated to peace and respect for the law. The Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity (CKE) Preamble In pride and deference for the power and fairness of the good law that stands before us, knowing that its solid foundation is what will provide for us, we shall form a government dedicated to evaluating and protecting the intent and spirit of the law as it was drafted. The law shall be upheld as it was created- fair, equitable, and in the interests of all, by a group of judges that shall rule fairly or perish. Article I: On the Membership Body 1.1. New members shall be able to apply for membership at anytime following a form available on the CKE forums. Great preference shall be given to those recommended by a member of the standing body of the alliance. -Upon applying, applicants will fly the CKE Applicant AA during an academy period of no less than 48 hours, during which their knowledge of legal, military and economic matters shall be tested to ensure that they can function well within the alliance. If large prior experience is shown, backed up by accolades or a high recommendation, the academy can be skipped. 1.2. Members accepted by the academy immediately fall under the jurisdiction of all alliance law, and any behavior accepted under prior alliances should not be expected to be accepted under CKE guidelines. 1.3. There shall be no waiting period to run for office- any full member may run for any position. Article II: On the Judicator of Blood 2.1. The Judicator of Blood shall be elected every two months by the general membership body along with all other Judicators. He shall sit on the Court of Judicators and have equal standing to all of his peers. 2.2. The Judicator of Blood shall run all defensive operations for the Confederation, and shall set policies regarding military formation, war preparation, and raiding policy. He also shall have full authority to appoint a reasonable amount of deputies to perform such tasks. -The Judicator of Blood cannot authorize a full-scale attack on an alliance of over 3 members or 100,000 nation strength. That is the purview of Court of Judicators (CoJ). Article III: On the Judicator of the Staff 3.1. The Judicator of the Staff shall be elected every two months by the general membership body along with all other Judicators. She shall sit on the Court of Judicators and have equal standing to all of her peers. 3.2. The Judicator of the Staff shall manage all diplomatic operations and the members involved in carrying out such tasks. She shall also be the formal treaty negotiator with foreign powers. Article IV: On the Judicator of Soul 4.1. The Judicator of Soul shall be elected every two months by the general membership body along with all other Judicators. She shall sit on the Court of Judicators and have equal standing to all of her peers. 4.2. The JoS shall manage all matters relating to recruitment, media, member management, and forum management. The JoS may appoint a reasonable number of deputies to assist in this process. Article V: On the Judicator of the Velvet Purse 5.1. The Judicator of the Velvet Purse (JVP) shall be elected every two months by the general membership body along with all other Judicators. He shall sit on the Court of Judicators and have equal standing to all of his peers. 5.2. The JVS shall manage all matters relating to the CKE's funds, aid, war aid, and design and enact a growth and technology selling program. He may appoint a reasonable number of deputies to accomplish this. Article VI: On the Court of Judicators 6.1. The Court of Judicators has five elected members, the Judicator of Blood, the Judicator of the Staff, the Judicator of Kritocratic Soul, the Judicator of the Velvet Purse, and the Judge at-large, who is elected but holds no ministry office. They are the legal head of the CKE and decide matters of war, treaty and peace by a majority vote. 6.2. The Judge at-large shall be the secretary of the CKE and shall be in charge of not only recording CoJ proceedings but also showing them to the standing body at appropriate times in the name of transparency. 6.3. All matters and rules regarding the Court shall be decided via a majority vote of the Court at the beginning of each session. Article VII: The Judicial Review Board 7.1 A three-panel board, the Judicial Review Board (JRB), shall be elected every three months by the standing body. No member of the CoJ can also simultaneously be a member of the JRB. 7.2. With a unanimous vote following a week long inquiry, which includes full viewing of CoJ records, the JRB can remove a CoJ member from power. 7.3. A JRB judge can be voted out by his two peers. Article VIII: On Elections and Succession 8.1. All elections shall take place at their assigned times (two months after the announcement of this document to the day, and one week after the announcement of this document in the case of the JRB). Any exemptions, extensions, or otherwise temporary changes to election code must be approved by a 2/3rds vote of the JRB. 8.2. All elections shall involve a three day period in which any members that have passed the academy may announce their intention to run, followed by four days (96 hours) of voting. The member with the highest number of votes shall take the position. In the event of the tie there shall be an immediate two day runoff. 8.3. Should a Judicator resign or be removed by the JRB, there shall be a three day period in which members may announce their intention to run, followed by a four day voting period. 8.4. Should a member of the JRB resign or be removed by their peers, an identical process to Judicator succession shall follow. Article IX: On Amendment 9.1. Amendments can be proposed by any member of the alliance in any position, and shall go through a one-week debate period before going up for a vote of four days. Amendments adding or removing positions require a 2/3rds majority, all other votes require a simple majority. In the name of the law, and the spirit of just conduct, *VicariousCrusade of the Dystopium, Judicator of the Staff *Gavik of Socialist Atlantica, Judicator of Blood *Juffo Wop of Argle Bargle *Greaterearthmage of Starkle Category:Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity